The chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: The four pevensies go back to Narnia to find all they left behind, INcluding who Peter left behind. Movie-ish scences.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Narnia fic.

* * *

I had never felt this, dead, this...._Lifeless_.  
Without them, without him...It makes me feel nothing other than pain.  
I cannot age, which I am hating. I cannot die.  
I'm Tasha. Thats who I will always be. I've tried and tried to forget them....But I can't. If only I could have been with them when they left, then maybe I could have prevented it, or went with them.

But it doesn't matter now. **Nothing** matters now.  
The past is something I wish I could forget....But never shall I forget the time when I found my true love.

**Flash Back**

We had won the battle against the White witch. We were all very happy.

Peter and I...well...We just clicked. And something formed from the moment we met.  
He asked if I wanted to go on a walk with him, I said Yeah.  
We were walking and looking at the stars in silence, I broke it.

_"The stars are so beautiful aren't they?" I asked him, He looked at me, then away._

_"I've seen something more beautiful." He told me, I looked at him, he smiled shyly at me, and took my hand._

_"Really?" I asked him, he smiled more and pulled me closer to him._

_"Yes, Much more beautiful."_

_I looked down, blushing. He put his hand under my face, to make me look at him. I looked into his eyes, and we both started to lean in closer to each other._

_Eventually, our lips were less than two inch's apart. He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me, softly on the lips.  
I kissed him back, and we walked back to the castle, fingers intertwined. Both in love. Forever and Always._ **x**

**That was the day my life, well then I thought, Made sence**.

**_ENd Flashback_**

I've tried everything to let go...Die even, But nothing.  
I'm too much in love with Peter still.  
They left narnia after years. **YEARS**!  
It wasn't fair. Not one bit.  
Aslan left too, then....The Telmarines came and invaded Narnia.

That was Years ago though....almost **1300** _Years ago_.

I have seen the pevensie kids at their schools, In their world.  
The world _they_ left me for.

I have seen them, a lot. Their world does not time like ours..._Mine_.  
When a year has gone by for them, 1300 for Narnia.

Strange. But still true.

I've waited and waited for some sign they're coming back.

But I have seen nothing of good use to me.

I will go to sleep _crying_ again, and again, for That is the only way I can truely sleep.

*****_The next morning_*****

I woke up with a start. I had seen something..Something good.

I had seen the pevensie's coming back to Narnia. Here..**Narnia**!  
Then I remembered what had happened before and frowned.

Hours went by, still nothing. I was wearing my black cloak which hid my face. I was afraid I had mis-read what I had saw, Then I saw **them**.

I saw _him_.

They were walking with Trumpkin, The little dwarf. I waited, then, I pounced.

I had my sword around Peter's Neck. Everyone had their crossbows out, and/Or Swords pointed at me.  
I laughed humourlessly, and spoke to Trumpkin.

"_You_ might not want to keep that pointed at me, Trumpkin. I wouldn't want it going off, while Pointed at me."  
Trumpkin reconized my voice, and dropped the airows.

I took my sword away from Peter's neck. My cloak still covering my face.  
Everyone of the pevensie's stared at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't reconize your-_err_- **Outfit**." Trumpkin told me, I sighed.

"_Whatever_." I muttered, looking down. I hated to look at _him_...

"**Who** a_r_e _you_?" Edmund asked me, I laughed humourlessly.

I took my cloak off and showed them my idenity.

They all gaped at me, wide eyed.

"**_Tasha_**?" Susan asked, I nodded. My dark eyes looking at each one of them...all except one.  
Peter couldn't stop looking at me.

"If Narnia is...1300 years old..then shouldn't you be......**_Dead_**?" Edmund asked me, I shrugged.

"I didn't age for the 18 years you all were here...I'm not going to start now." I said flatly, My lips twitching. I was fighting a smile.

Peter gave me a small smile, I looked away from him.

"I'm Taking them to Caspian." Trumpkin told me, I smiled slightly.

"Ok...I'm coming too. If were to defeat the telmarines, You'll need my help." I told them, Trumpkin nodded.

I did my best not to look at Peter, I was afraid I'd cry if I really looked at him.

We walked and walked around the forest, Peter said he _knew_ where he was going..**CHA RIGHT**!

"Peter, your going the _wrong_ way." I told him, He shook his head.

"I'm not, It's **_this way_**."

"No it **isn't**" I told him, Getting **a**nnoyed.

He ignored me and started to walk that way.

"It's **not** _that_ way." Trumpkin said, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just gonna follow him to **prove he's wrong**." I smiled grimmly at Peter, Who gave me a look. I looked away quickly.

We followed Peter until we got to a place where there was a cliff.

"Is there _anyway_ down?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, _Falling_." Trumpkin said.

We turned to go the other way, but we heard Lucy...

"_Aslan_?......Look! It's **Aslan** Over **there**!" SHe told us, We looked, I saw nothing, But I knew she was telling the truth.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked, Lucy looked at us all.

"I'm Not crazy. He was right over there." Lucy told us.

Peter looked at her.  
"I'm sure there are a plenty amount of lions in the forest."

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said, Peter looked at Lucy.

"I'm Sorry, Lu." And walked the other way, I glared at him, And gave Lucy a look of sorrow.

We went the other way, Until we got to where the Telmarines were building, we hid behind a pile of lumber.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come this way after all." Susan told Peter, I got up and walked back into the forest.

We walked back to where Lucy had seen Aslan.

"So, where do you _think_ you saw Aslan?" Peter asked her, Lucy narrowed her eyebrows.

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown ups. I dont think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown up." Trumpkin muttered.

"He was right over-**AHH**!" Lucy fell down.

"**LUCY**!" Susan yelled and we all ran to her, SHe had found a ledge.

"Here." SHe muttered.

We went down, and down, and down. Until we got to where the water was. Well, water and rocks.

I just about fell onto the ground, because I had tripped on a rock, But Peter caught me by the waist. I wanted to kiss him then and there, But I knew I wouldn't.

"_Thanks_." I muttered to him, and got out of his arms.

This was going to be hard....Not loving Peter.  
Well, not publicly Loving Peter.

* * *

Heeey, Review plllzzz

Xx


	2. Peter Pevensie

**_Peter Pevensie._**

**I can't forget anything of Narnia.  
Everything Comes back to me, It feels like a dream.  
I remember everything. All the people we met, when we met them.  
When I met Tasha. WHen I met her...My life changed.  
But it's been a year since we've been in Narnia, But I can't help hoping that we go back, I have to hope.**

I need to go back. I'm nothing without Tasha. Without Narnia.

We were at the train station and I had gotten into a fight with some other boys....

"What was it _this_ time?" Susan asked me.

"He bumped me." I said flatly.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked.

"No, First he bumped me, then they tried to make me apologize. Thats when I hit him."

"Really, is it that hard to just walk away?"Susan said.

"I shouldn't have to. Don't you get ever tired of being treated like a kid?" I asked them.

"Uh, We are kids." Edmund said.

"But I wasn't always." I muttered. "It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think its better to think we live here now, Theres no use thinking any different.....Oh...Pretend like you talking to me." SUsan mutered.

"Uh, we are talking to you." Edmund told her, she grimmaced at him.

"**OW**!" Lucy jumped off the seat.

"Quiet, Lu." Susuan told her.

"SOmething pinched me!"

"Oh would you all just-" SUsan felt it too, as did I, and Edmund.

"It feels like magic." Lucy said.

"Quick everyone **hold hands**." SUsan told us.

"I'm not hold your-" I cut edmund off

"Just."

The Train station started to dissapear, And we ended up in a tunnel on a beach.

We all ran to the water and splashed each other.

"Ed!...Ed??" Susan asked, Edmund looked around.

"WHere do you suppose we are?"

"Where do you think?" I asked him, He looked up.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." He told me.

We scaled the cliff, and found some apple tree's. Then we found a hidden door, I broke it open, and tore some of my shirt and tyed it around the branch.

"You don't by any chance have matches do you?" I asked, Edmund.

"No, But would this help?" He took out his torch.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner?"

WE all laughed a tiny bit, then all walked down into the hidden walk-way. Deep down I was hoping we could find Tasha....

We saw the statues of ourselves when we were last in Narnia, I saw Tasha's, and stared at it for a few seconds.  
SHe hadn't aged since she came into Narnia, So she looked just like herself in it, I had to remember how she looks.

"I _can't believe_ it, It's still all here." I said in a voice of awe.

I picked up a shield and blew the dust off of it. Everyone opened their Chests, I walked to mine and opened it.  
I took out my sword.

"'_WHen Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets his death'_..." I said outloud.

"_'**WHen he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again'**_." Lucy finished for me.  
"EVeryone we knew, The Beavers, , There all gone."

I felt my heart sink **deep deep down**. That mean't that _Tasha._...No. I wouldn't think of that...

It was cair Paravel. Lucy had pointed that out to us. I had kept something hidden in my chest, and hid it in my pocket, It was a ring...._The Ring I was going to give to Tasha_.

I opened Tasha's Chest, But there was nothing other than a little dagger in it, and one of the two necklaces I had given her, I took that out and out it in my pocket.

That must have meant that maybe..she was still alive?  
I hoped she was.

We walked along a beach a bit, Until we saw people with a dwarf, about to throw him off into the water.

"**DROP HIM**!" Susan yelled, The men dropped him, I ran into the water and got him.

"_**'Drop him'**_?!" The dwarf asked after he could talk.

"A simple **'thank you'** would suffice." SUsan told him.

"They were doing fine drounding me, without your help."

"Maybe we _should_ have let them." I told the dwarf.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines, That's what they do."

"**Telmarines**! IN narnia?" Edmund said.

"Where have you been the last few hundred years?"

"Its a bit of a long story." Lucy said.

I took my sword and put it back.

"Your it? Your the kings and queens of Old?" He asked.

"High King Peter, The** magnificent**." I put out my hand for him to shake it.

"You probably could have left off the last bit." Susan told me.

"Probably." The dwarf muttered.

"You might be surprised." I took out my sword.

"Oh you don't wanna do that, boy."

"Not me. Him." I held my sword out ot the dwarf, and Edmund got out his. The dwarf took mine.

The dwarf was pretty good, but Edmund was better.

Edmund won, the dwarf stared in awe at him.

"Beards and bedsteds, maybe that horn worked after all."

"WHat horn?" SUsan asked.

--------

I felt the sword at my neck, Then I heard a girls voice and the sword dropped from my neck.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked her, SHe took off her cloak and revieled who she was.

It was Tasha.

I stared at her, She looked so different.

Her hair was longer, Her eyes were darker, her skin more pale.

But I guess if we had been gone all that time, she would be different.

I couldn't stop looking at her. It had been so long since I had last seen her.....

"**_Tasha_**?" Susan asked, She nodded. Her dark eyes looking at each one of us...all except me.

"If Narnia is...1300 years old..then shouldn't you be......Dead?" Edmund asked her, SHe shrugged.

"I didn't age for the 18 years you all were here...I'm not going to start now." Tasha said flatly. I smiled slightly.

"I'm Taking them to See Caspian." Trumpkin told her, SHe nodded.

"I'm coming too, If your going to defeat the Telmarines, You'll need my help." She muttered.

We all started to walk, I led the way of course. Tasha and Trumpkin got annoyed by me, It was nice to see Tasha again...Specially when she got annoyed.

"Peter, YOur going the wrong way." SHe told me, I shook my head.

"No, Its _this_ way."

"No it isn't." Tasha TOld Me, obviously getting annoyed.

"It's not that way." Trumpkin told me, I ignored him.

"You know, I'm just gonna follow him to PROVE he's wrong." Tasha told them all, Following behind me.

We walked until we got to a cliff, I didn't look at any of them.

"Is there anyway down?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, Falling." Trumpkin muttered to him.

We turned to go the toher way, But Heard Lucy.

"_Aslan_?......**Look**! It's **Aslan Over there**!" SHe told us, We looked, THere was nothing.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked, Lucy looked at us all.

"I'm Not crazy. He was right over there." Lucy told us.

I looked at her.  
"I'm sure there are a plenty amount of lions in the forest."

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said, I looked at Lucy.

"I'm Sorry, Lu." And walked the other way.

We went the other way, Until we got to where the Telmarines were building, we hid behind a pile of lumber.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come this way after all." Susan told me, I got up and walked back into the forest.

We walked back to where Lucy had seen Aslan.

"So, where do you _think_ you saw Aslan?" I asked her, Lucy narrowed her eyebrows.

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups, I don't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy told us.

"I am A grown-up." Trumpkin muttered.

"He was right over-**AHH**!" Lucy fell down.

"**LUCY**!" Susan yelled and we all ran to her, SHe had found a ledge.

"Here." SHe muttered.

We went down, and down, and down. Until we got to where the water was. Well, water and rocks.

Tasha just about fell onto the ground, because she had tripped on a rock, But I caught her by the waist.

"_Thanks_." SHe muttered, Getting out of my arms....

I'd show her that I love her..Somehow.


End file.
